


all the sharpest edges softened

by Suicix



Series: hard/soft [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Chokers, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: The room is quiet, no noise except the very occasional hum from Jinyoung, but that’s exactly what Bambam needs right now. He needs to be still, to be calm, to just –be. To not to have to think about anything as Jinyoung scrolls through his phone or reads or writes lyrics, a cool, controlled presence beside Bambam on the bed. Sometimes, with all the endless hours of practice, with such busy schedules, with two languages worth of thoughts whizzing around in his head, it all gets too much for Bambam, and as much as he tries to keep up with everything, he can’t always seem to shut up the voices that tell him it isn’t enough – and that’s why he does this with Jinyoung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> do you know what is a gift? bambam wearing chokers. actually, the entire maknae line in chokers is a gift, but this is about bambam, so.
> 
> i guess this is set at almost any time earlier in 2017, because here his hair is the silver-blond that it was before he dyed it black to take care of it....... i hope it stands a chance at getting healthier again rip.

The room is quiet, no noise except the very occasional hum from Jinyoung, but that’s exactly what Bambam needs right now. He needs to be still, to be calm, to just – _be_. To not to have to think about anything as Jinyoung scrolls through his phone or reads or writes lyrics, a cool, controlled presence beside Bambam on the bed. Sometimes, with all the endless hours of practice, with such busy schedules, with two languages worth of thoughts whizzing around in his head, it all gets too much for Bambam, and as much as he tries to keep up with everything, he can’t always seem to shut up the voices that tell him it isn’t enough.

That’s why he does this with Jinyoung. Jinyoung is calm in a way that none of the others are, is so genuinely caring to his very core, and most importantly, he wants the control that Bambam’s offering him in return. He’s capable of making it either hard or soft, whichever of those they both want, whichever one feels right.

And tonight, everything is soft. Bambam’s hair is soft from blow-drying it and brushing it through, his face is soft without any makeup to sharpen his features, and his skin’s soft from moisturiser. The softest of all, though, has to be the choker around his neck. Aside from his underwear, it’s all Bambam’s wearing right now. It’s a silvery velvet, almost the same colour as his hair is now, and it makes him feel – pretty. Prettier than usual.

There are other chokers, of course. Other chokers for other times. Faux leather ones, deep red and black, ones dotted with little silver spikes. Those are for times that aren’t so quiet, times that aren’t so soft, times when Bambam will talk back and Jinyoung will say, _you’re such a brat_ , voice half dark, half fond. Times when Jinyoung fucks him into the mattress, gripping hard at Bambam’s hips. Times when Bambam’s on his knees with Jinyoung in his mouth and Jinyoung’s hands in his hair, either clutching tightly or just simply stroking through.

Now, there’s none of that. Not only is there none of the roughness that often comes with some of the other chokers, but tonight there hasn’t even been the sex that occasionally accompanies this one – just the stillness and the quiet and the fuzzy-warm static that’s formed at the edges of Bambam’s mind instead. One of Jinyoung’s hands is reaching out to pet Bambam’s hair, yes, but more gently than it ever does during sex. Bambam leans in to the touch when it comes, grateful, and doesn’t complain when Jinyoung eventually pulls his hand back. He just focuses on nothing but Jinyoung, trying to empty his mind of everything but that perfect warmth, wanting to drown in it. If it takes him over in the worst way, he knows Jinyoung will pull him free. For now, Bambam keeps his head bowed and his body still, does what he knows Jinyoung wants him to, what he’s been told to. It doesn’t seem like much, but it’s helping. It’s clearing his mind, makes him feel like he’s doing something right. As much as Bambam glows under the spotlight and at the sound of applause, fans’ love feels unconditional sometimes. Jinyoung, on the other hand, has never been afraid to say what he thinks could be better, where he thinks something should be different. When he’s the one who’s satisfied, the one who’s impressed, it means – not _more_ , but it means something different. Something else altogether.

Out of the corner of Bambam’s eye, he can see Jinyoung setting his phone down. Jinyoung clears his throat, and Bambam glances up, waiting for whatever Jinyoung wants from him.

“Are you OK?” Jinyoung asks, and Bambam nods, unblinking, not letting his eyes move from Jinyoung.

“Fine,” he says. “I’m – I’m perfect.” It’s only the truth, and Jinyoung deserves to hear that he’s been doing exactly what he needs to – that he’s giving Bambam exactly what he needs.

Jinyoung hums in answer, sounding pleased with himself. He taps two fingers to his cheek, a silent signal, and Bambam shuffles closer, leaning across to kiss him there. _I’d never do that now_ is what he always says when Jinyoung brings this up when there’s a camera rolling, but he does, if only for this purpose.

“Good boy,” Jinyoung murmurs, and the smile on his face – one that reaches his eyes, though not enough to make them crinkle at the corners – makes Bambam’s heart skip a beat. He’s _good_. He’s good for Jinyoung. There’s a hand in Bambam’s hair again, and this time the contact feels more meaningful than absentminded.

(And this time, Bambam clings to it, clings to the praise. He tilts his head up when Jinyoung’s fingers scratch a little at his scalp, looking for more, for anything Jinyoung will give him. He replays Jinyoung’s words over and over in his mind, believing them.)

“I think I’m going to try and sleep soon – do you want to sleep here tonight?” Jinyoung asks, and Bambam’s nod is immediate. He’d like that. He feels like he should be tethered to Jinyoung for now, for the rest of the night, like Jinyoung’s on the shore holding onto a rope that connects them as Bambam basks in the water. He can’t have that if he isn’t here, isn’t with Jinyoung. “Words,” Jinyoung says when the silence drags on for a while longer, and Bambam wets his lips before he speaks.

“Yeah,” he says. “Thanks, hyung.”

Jinyoung’s smile only widens. The hand in Bambam’s hair moves to his neck, and Jinyoung’s thumb brushes across the choker, moving so slowly over the velvet, and Bambam can’t help but shudder even though Jinyoung isn’t even touching his skin. Sometimes, when they do this, Jinyoung’s hand wraps around Bambam’s throat, thumb and fingers pressing down hard (though still being careful), but this is so delicate, so gentle, the complete and utter antithesis of that.

“Should I take this off?” he asks, eyes on Bambam’s, gaze so intense that it feels like he’s not just looking at Bambam but seeking something he can only find if he looks deep enough.

This time, Bambam considers the question, but only for a moment.

“Leave it on,” he says, and so Jinyoung does.

“OK.” Jinyoung continues tracing his thumb over the fabric, still smiling. His hand’s on the other side of Bambam’s neck by now. “Beautiful,” he says, soft, and again, Bambam repeats it to himself in his head, savouring every perfect syllable.

Jinyoung pulls away soon enough, but it’s so he can get himself underneath the duvet, and he cocks his head towards the space beside him. Bambam moves so he’s next to Jinyoung, so Jinyoung can pull the covers over them both. It’s not long before Jinyoung’s switched the lamp on his nightstand off and they’re left in the darkness of the room. Somehow, it feels warm, comforting, like it’s just another blanket, in its way. Without the light, the haziness in Bambam’s head is amplified, though not in a way that’s unsettling – just one that will help him get to sleep. Even so, he fists a hand in the cotton of Jinyoung’s t-shirt like it’s a security blanket.

“Goodnight, Bambam,” Jinyoung says, and now that there’s no way for Jinyoung to see him, Bambam definitely has to answer aloud.

“Goodnight, hyung.” He searches for Jinyoung’s cheek in the dark, nosing against it before kissing him there again, letting it linger. It’s a silent thank you – one Bambam doesn’t have to say. He knows Jinyoung hears it loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
